thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150102030400
I'm running. I don't know how far I can run, but I know it will never be far enough. Not anymore. The cold night of the new year is all around me, closing in like it knows what I have just done. Even I don't know fully what just happened. I know I had the argument with my parents, I always do, but this time was different. They finally noticed the purple in my eyes. It had been on the news the other week, the 'unconfirmed reports of a superpowered teen'. some amateur footage of what looked like a teenaged boy flying up into the sky. You could just glimpse the purple eyes of the boy. That's why it had made the news. Some teen's eyes had started turning purple, and the news stations had made the link with this footage. I'd thought it was a hoax, until now. I remember my parents at dinner looking at my eyes, then my mother saw it. The slight purple rim I had noticed yesterday. They freaked out, started heading to the phone, calling an ambulance. I shouted at them, pleaing for them to keep quiet. But they wouldn't listen, and my father had held me back whilst my mother phoned. Then my anger came out, and just like that, it was like popping the cork out of a bottle, I lost control. But this time was strange, scary. I completely lost feeling in my body, but I could see everything. My being had changed into something... somehing inhuman. I was witness to my own body throwing my parents to one side, them falling to the ground, unconscious at best. I had burst out of the house, fallen to the ground, and felt myself take back control of my body, the numbness slowly fading. It was horrible, an unimaginable experience. All I knew then was I had to run, and run far. I don't know where I'm going, just making my way through the backstreets of London, no direction and no purpose. I pause for breath in some alley way and look down at my hands, as if they'll provide an answer. The news report was real. It's the only explanation. There had been rumors flying everywhere around town, speculation. It's not speculation anymore. It all feels like it should be some twisted nightmare, but it's not. It's real life. If the authorities find me, they'll arrest me for assualt, then realise I'm one of them, one of the purple eyed freaks. I head into a pub nearby and sit myself down, hopefully passing for 18 in here. I see they have the TV on, the news again. It's always the news nowadays. I listen in, and bit by bit feel the dread rising in me as I hear what's being said. "...can now confirm that the phenomenon of some adolescent's eyes turning purple can be attributed to a new virus that is spreading world wide. There appear to have been isolated cases turning up in almost every country of the world in the last week and more being reported everyday. Current estimates predict that 1 in a 100 adolesents are suffering from this new virus, and researchers have stated that the virus, now called 'The Nova Contagion' can only affect certain people due to their DNA. This is the first virus we have ever seen behave like this, but scientists are confident that the virus is non-lethal and will only affect a small percentage of the population. As for whether the previously released footage of the 'flying teen' is directly linked to the virus remains unconfirmed. More updates as this story develops." I'm frozen with fear. My eyes will give me away in a second, and they'll know my name and my description once I'm reported missing. They are going to find me. How far can I run before they do? No matter what though, I know I have to keep moving. I leave the pub quickly and walk quickly in the first direction I see. My life as I knew it is over, no more normality. I'm officialy going to be hunted now, for too many reasons to even consider. But what frightens me more right now is what I know lies inside of me. The beast that has been awoken, that could emerge at any time. Can I stop it? What is this thing inside me?